A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of slide projectors and more particularly to control apparatus for controlling operation of a slide projector in accordance with a prerecorded program tape or by inputs from a local or remote keyboard.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Various control apparatus are known for slide projectors to control positioning of the slide tray to a slide position and the operation of a slide changer to present the slide to a viewing position. These various control apparatus are controllable in either a manual mode or a random access mode. Arrangements of this type, for example, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,296,727, 3,225,652, 3,299,554, 3,895,864, 3,907,414, 3,924,942, 3,566,370, 4,041,457, 3,510,215, 3,644,027, 3,733,122, 3,652,155, 3,623,803, 3,700,320 and 3,732,546.
While the above described control apparatus of the prior art are generally suitable for their intended use, it would be desirable to provide additional slide projector modes and functions in local, remote and automatic operation of the slide projector.